Todos lo sabían menos tu
by BloodyCake22
Summary: Tenia mis problemas en casa, pero eso no basto para que un chico amable, bondadoso y alegre me roba el corazón sin percatarse. Parece que todos lo sabían menos tu. Cuantas veces me habrán emparejado contigo, y como todos los días le preguntaba a tu primo para saber de ti. Porque aún en las sombras te adoro en las distancias. One-shot. Por que el amor es ciego.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este One-shot es por que me ha salido bien el examen de recuperación. Espero os guste es algo que viví y hoy me acorde y bueno pensé por que no lo transformó en la pareja super maravillosa de fairy tail.

... Todos lo sabían menos tú ...

Era un día más en Magnolia donde empezaron las fiestas, cogí la correa de mi perro plue, y salí a la calle a pasear encontrándonos con Romeo uno de mis mejores amigos aunque tenía tres más que él. Me acompañó a pasear a plue, me animaba mucho hablar con él mientras sacaba algún detalle aunque fuera el más mínimo detalle de su primo Natsu Dragneel el chico que robó mi corazón. Un chico alegre, carismático, deportista, una gran persona. Era unos centímetros más alto que yo, dos años mayor que yo, su tono de piel era un color caramelo tostado leve y unos ojos cautivadores color esmeralda, su cabello alborotado rosa y una sonrisa perfecta.

Estábamos cruzando el puente cuándo vimos a su tía, la madre de Natsu aunque no tenían gran parecido, se parecía más a su padre su facciones, y los tonos de color de pelo y ojos. Le saludamos cuándo estábamos a escasos metros.

-Romeo, eres demasiado joven para salir con chicas si apenas tienes 11 años - dijo su tia en plan riña, pero con un tono cómico.

-Tía solo estábamos paseando al perro - dijo, con una gota de sudor en la sien - mi madre esta en casa.

-Gracias cariño, ¿vais a la plaza? - Preguntó.

-Si vamos a echar un ojo - respondió con simpleza Romeo.

-y ¿tú madre te deja a estas horas? - Preguntó desconfiada.

-Si, ahora viene la prima a pasar un rato por aquí - respondió aburrido.

-Bueno que os vaya bien, tener cuidado - y se alejo de nuestra vista.

-Bueno vamos a la plaza - dije animada.

Paseamos a Plue mientras Romeo me insistió en llevarlo, a veces es un "poco" incordio cuándo no tiene algo. Bajaron Levy y wendy y fuimos a darnos una vuelta por la plaza viendo el escenario y la gente que estaba.

- Al día siguiente -

-¡Que no Jude, que estoy harta de que no hagas nada! - Grito mi madre.

-Layla por favor, tranquilízate - le respondió sin alzar la voz.

-Jude eres un vago que se esta tocando los huevos frente al ordenador mientras que yo trabajo matándome - le gritó de nuevo.

Como siempre la pareja de mi madre y ella tenían tendencia a ponerse a discutir, yo no les daba a ninguno la razón ambos estaban equivocados, mire por la ventana de reojo y algo dentro de mi se paralizó y hay frente a mi ventana sentado en un banco acompañado de su primo estaba natsu. De seguro debe pensar que soy iguales que ellos dos, hace tiempo que pienso en irme de esta casa. Seguían discutiendo, estaba harta de las estúpidas peleas de ambos, los dos son tal para cuál unos mentiros y mal nacidos que se empeñan en echarme a perder las pocas ganas de vivir. Los vi hablar en el banco y esperé a que -cómo a diario- Romeo me gritara desde abajo para que bajará. Al rato de esperar me vestí con un pantalón pirata vaquero, una camiseta de manga corta blanca con estampados de anclas y mis basket negras. Me cepille el pelo, cogí mis llaves y el móvil y fue cuándo Romeo gritó como siempre.

-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¿Bajas? - Me gritaba desde la calle.

-Si un momento - dije, para ir a la cocina y coger unos flash de sabores de frutas.

Baje las escaleras como una posesa para encontrarme con mi amado Natsu aunque el ni nadie lo sabía. Abrí el portal y me dirigí al banco y les entregué un flash a cada uno, y aún en la calle escuchaba los gritos de casa.

-Lucy vamos a jugar al fútbol, ¿te apuntas? - Me pregunto Romeo.

-Si por que no - dije con una sonrisa.

-Vamos al descampado para echarnos toques - dijo Natsu levantándose.

Estuvimos jugando hasta tardé y teníamos hambre, quedamos que después de cenar volvíamos a bajar. Natsu se quedó a cenar con Romeo en su casa y yo subí a casa mientras lo vigilaba desde la ventana del salón donde lo veía a ratos. Cené como siempre sola con la vista en la ventana lo que envidiaba a Romeo por tener una familia, yo pues no en su totalidad madre se separó de mi padre cuándo solo tenia 4 años y me quedé con mi padre pero un año atrás me dio la vena por hacer caso a mi madre y me mudé con ella y su pareja Jude. Pero desde mi llegada discutían por que mi madre me prestaba atención a mi y no a él. Pero no hace mucho descubrí las verdaderas intenciones de mi madre al hacer que me mudara con ella, lo único que le interesaba de mi era la pensión debí hacerle caso a mi hermana Michell. Escuche que Romeo me llamaba y me asome a la ventana.

-¿Bajas? - Preguntó.

-Claro.

-Vamos al descampado - dijo Natsu.

-Ya bajó - le dije fuera de la ventana.

Baje las escaleras y abrí con fuerza la puerta estrellándose contra la pared, haciendo un ensordecedor sonido y baje mi mirada avergonzada y la levante con una sonrisa cómplice mientras me rascaba el cuello. Fuimos al descampado y nos echamos un par de campo a campo, llegaron los amigos de Natsu y empezaron a pelear haber quién era más fuerte. ÑGray y el Elfman no podían con él, sonreí al verle tan energético y feliz al batallar con sus amigos. Yo estaba sentada en un banco juntó a Romeo mientras hablábamos de un juego nuevo de la wii, y saque el tema de ayer y su tía a si de broma pero me quedé impresionada al escuchar su respuesta.

-Ayer mi tía se mofaba de mi con lo de ir contigo a todas partes y mi abuela decía de broma que parecíamos novios, y mi madre soltó que pegabas más con mi primo Natsu y mi tía decía que si que para su Natsu que eras una chica responsable y alegre, y mi primo pequeño Happy no paraba de decir Lucy y Natsu Lucy y Natsu y no paraba de repetirlo - se río de mi como siempre, Romeo se ríe de este tipo de temas.

-¿Por que todo el mundo me empareja? - Pregunté al aire.

-Romeo, es tarde - le dijo su madre que venía de paseo.

-Si mamá.

-Natsu tu madre que te vayas a casa tu también que es tarde.

-Adiós, nos vemos mañana - me despedí de ellos.

Estaba feliz por lo que me dijo Romeo, pero también me sentía mal por que todos lo sabían menos tú.

Me ha quedado raro pero lo he escrito rápido y bueno no sabia como transformar la historia en un One-shot de FT espero os guste.

¿Reviews para una zombie inofensiva?

BloodyCake zombie inofensiva.


	2. One-Shot o Two-Shot

**B**ueno aquí esta la famosa **Zombie BloodyCake...**

**Me **han pedido que continue los One-shot y me gustaría saber si hay alguien más por ahí escondido que quiere que sea Two-shot o historia... bueno eso lo decidís vosotros... dejarme un Reviews con lo que decidís y Haber quien quiere la continuación...

**B**ueno si os acordáis subí este One-shot por que había terminado mas o menos el examen bien :P pero súper noticia! BloodyCake a aprobado ... aun con matemáticas suspensas pero no pasa nada :D

**Y si tenéis preguntas o otra cosa MD por Twitter si queréis a BloodyCake22 (name: Pelo de Cereza)**

**Y** un súper abrazo a los favoritos y follower arigatou :3 gracias por leer mi notita :D

**Se despide BloodyCake ¬¬ zombie inofensiva.**


	3. sorry

Hola... lo siento pero dejo por un tiempo Fanfiction tengo muchos problemas y no puedo con ellos y no tengo tiempo de seguir mis historias por eso os pido perdon... Se que os jode ya lo se pero os pido tiempo a ser posible... ademas me estan hundiendo en la depresion y no estoy bien... y si escribiera, escribiria drama y mas drama o cosas de odio y no tengo ganas de hacerme mas daño ...

Os pido disculpas por haceros pensar que era un capitulo nuevo, pero los problemas familiares depresiones y las clases son un huracan en mi vida os pido perdon...

Un abrazo esta zombie harta del mundo entero BloodyCake que se va a escuhar a KISS


End file.
